Understanding
by rogersswan
Summary: Coulson is on a mission to kill Grant Ward. Daisy refuses to let Coulson do such a thing, especially alone. What happens when she bumps into Ward himself on the mission?


_**PLEASE KNOW BEFORE YOU READ, YOU ARE DIVING HEAD FIRST INTO THE EMOTIONAL SEA! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Coulson, you can't do this." Daisy said without skipping a beat.

"This is Ward we're talking about, Daisy." Coulson responded, tightening his tie. "He has caused far too much damage that needs to be stopped once and for all." He looked at Daisy from across the room, walked until he stood in front of her, and sighed heavily. "You of all people should understand that."

Daisy stood still and bit down on her lower lip, thinking of what was to come of Ward's fate. After Coulson and the rest of the team found out of Andrew's being, Coulson had decided upon a mission- take Ward down. Though, not everyone agreed with the mission. After the many attempts at it by certain members of the team, a lot of people came to realize that there was no point of chasing Ward down unless he came to them himself.

For the past half hour, Daisy had to hear Coulson explain the mission and how he was going to do everything in his power to take Ward down. Coulson was prepared to fight the dangerous man without anyone to back him up. It was beyond silly, in which Daisy wouldn't ignore.

"This is a suicide mission and you know it." Daisy commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not if I'm not the one getting killed." The man replied, no sign of worry evident on his face.

Daisy was at loss of words. She realized long before that there was no point arguing with Coulson. He was a difficult man that was set on anything and almost everything he had in store, no matter who tried convincing him otherwise. Recently, the man hadn't been thinking too straight. It all started once he teamed up with the woman that carried over a billion secrets, Rosalind. Yes, Coulson had eventually figured the woman out but, he was still helping her for whatever reason.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Daisy, as she stood looking angrily at the man in front of her.

"Why is Ward so different to you?" Daisy questioned, causing Coulson's brows to raise. "Not too long ago, it was confirmed that Andrew, your friend, was Lash." Daisy nodded, more so to herself. "Lash was a killer. He IS a killer." Daisy corrected herself. "He killed innocent people due to not having the correct mindset. Does that not at all remind you of Ward?" Daisy dared to ask, getting closer to Coulson the more she spoke.

"Daisy, Ward is a psychopath." Coulson commented, avoiding eye contact.

"I'd be too if I had been in his shoes." Daisy admitted, causing Coulson to gasp. "Ward didn't have the correct mindset. Both him and Andrew did terrible, horrible things but, they thought they were doing good in the world." Daisy looked down to the ground. "You.. you so easily forgave Andrew, even after he killed so many innocent people.." She shook her head angrily over the reminder of all the inhumans lost. "Ward was following orders from the man he mostly saw as father figure. He looked up to the guy, for him to-" Daisy continued only to be interrupted by Coulson.

"That's enough!" The man shouted, banging a fist on his desk. "Stop trying to make Ward seem innocent because he isn't, nor will he ever be." Coulson declared. "I'm getting this mission done and nobody can stop me." And with that, he exited the office, leaving a worried Daisy contemplating what to do next.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mack asked, handing her a gun.

"I am." Daisy replied with a confident nod of her head. "Coulson isn't thinking straight." Daisy aimed the gun at the wall and sighed. "I have to put a stop to whatever he's about to do."

She looked up at Mack and noticed he looked both worried and upset. Daisy wasn't sure why nobody was leaping after Coulson, espcially May. It was clear that they have distanced themselves but, she imagined May always being there for the man. Then again, May didn't know the where about's of Andrew, the man she loved. Daisy could imagine the woman being more concerned over him than the one handed man with a plan. A bad plan at that one.

"I can come with you." Mack suggested, bringing her back to current times.

Daisy shook her head and smiled gratefully up at the tall man. "I'm okay. I just need to get Coulson out of there."

It took Daisy a little over twenty minutes to find the warehouse. It looked more abandoned in person than it did in the picture she saw of it online. Almost every window had been broken. Birds and voices could be heard inside from different angles. She wondered if the place used to be a school. There was no information on the building when searched for. Just that it had been abandoned for years now.

Daisy pulled her gun out of the waistband of her suit and scanned the surroundings of the building. There had been no signs of Coulson nor any evidence that he had been here. No plane and no van. None that she recognized as his, at least.

She entered through the back of the building after using her powers to break the lock on the door. She worried more than she should have of the sound it made from inside but, she knew all too well that she could defend herself if someone dare come her way.

As her gun was raised, she scanned the inside. It at least looked a lot better than outside. There were stacked boxes of what Daisy figured to be Hydra equipment. The equipment ranging from guns, bombs, and other stuff she couldn't quite identify. A creak from upstairs startled her and she turned around, deciding on her next designation.

The stairs creaked from underneath her, making her curse every step she took.

"Do you hear that?" She heard a male voice ask from down the hall on the floor she had just made it to.

"Go check if it's the threat." Ward.

Daisy gaped at hearing the mans voice. She couldn't remember the last time she heard, let alone seen him. His voice sounded the same, perhaps deeper than before. She couldn't put much thought into it considering she was being hunted by what she counted to be two men. They were running in different directions across the hallway. Daisy remained in place, behind a wall next to the staircase she had come up.

She listened closely as one of the two men came closer her way. Finding now to be the right time to make a move, she exited from behind the wall and made sure the guy nearest spotted her. The man was quick to respond by aiming his gun sloppy-like at her chest. Daisy was quicker and used her powers to slam him against the wall, causing him to go unconscious on the floor from the impact.

"Director, we've been found!" The second Hydra member called, running towards Daisy at full speed.

Daisy was about to respond with a fight but stopped the instant she saw the man fall to the floor next to her feet with blooding gushing from his back. Alarmed, she looked up and there he had been. Ward stood at the other end of the hallway, gun raised and now aimed at a skeptical Daisy.

"Did you really just shoot one of your slaves?" Daisy questioned, mimicking Ward's gun stance.

"Couldn't let him take down one of my targets." Ward answered simply, smirking as he moved forward.

"Oh, I'm a target now? How many points am I worth?" Daisy taunted, mentally laughing at the way Ward gaped. "Where's Coulson?" Daisy asked before the man could continue the mind game.

"Hopefully dead." Ward answered with a wicked smile. "You see, I sent my best men after him not too long ago." He shrugged. "How stupid of him to come here alone."

"He obviously didn't come here alone if I'm here." Daisy corrected.

Ward ignored the correction and chuckled. "Does he think he can take me down? Alone?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Truth?" Daisy asked, instantly throwing herself back to when she first found out Ward was Hydra.

Ward raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah, he does." Daisy rolled her eyes at Ward's immediate laughter. "He just wants your stupid shenanigans to end." Another laugh.

"Did he forget who I am?" Ward asked, still laughing as he inched closer and closer to Daisy with his gun still raised and aimed.

The question threw Daisy off. She remembered when he had handcuffed her inside the old bus and she called him a Serial Killer and lets not forget, a Nazi but, now, she wondered what he exactly was. After her argument with Coulson, she was questioning almost about everything having to do with Ward.

She remembered finding comfort in Ward seeing as how similar their childhoods had been. He was a boy, a lonely one at that one, and suddenly a man came into his life and changed everything. He saw what Daisy had saw each time she finally started warming up to a foster home. Hope. Hope that would later be destroyed.

Ward did everything for that man. That man, John Garrett, was everything to Ward. Daisy knew all too well that John had been the father Ward had always wanted in life. When you look up to someone as much as Ward looked up to John, everything becomes a blur. Daisy understood that now. She understood it from the start but denied it over and over again.

 _"Someday...someday you'll understand." Ward spoke desperately._

 _"No." Skye shook her head, blinking to rid herself of the tears threatening to fall over her cheeks. "I won't."_

She understood. She understood everything about the man and was too damn afraid to admit it.

A gun blasting from the other side of the building startled her out of her thoughts. Suddenly more concerned over Coulson, she aimed the gun at Ward's head, anger fueling her system.

"Where the hell is Coulson?" Daisy barked, looking over Ward with disgust.

He's a monster. Daisy repeated in her head over a million times.

"Oh, come on Skye. Thought you were smarter than that." Ward teased. "The gun sh-"

"Daisy." She corrected him with a glare.

"Rose?" Ward said, thinking Daisy was playing a game.

"My name is Daisy now." Daisy corrected, annoyed over his sarcasm.

Ward stared at her for what felt like an eternity and then to her surprise, he smiled.

"Your father?" He asked.

"Shut up. Where is Coulson?" Daisy demanded.

"Like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the gun fires should tell you he's over on the other side of the building." Ward smirked over how quickly Daisy responded to his reply.

Daisy was about to make a run for Coulson until a gun was pressed to the side of her head. Daisy silently scolded herself for not taking care of Ward before running off. This changed all of her plans.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy to go, did you?" Ward asked, clearly amused over the situation.

"You won't kill me." Daisy stated with a fake smile, one she had hoped Ward saw.

"Oh, you seem to underestimate me." Ward answered. "I'm not that same guy that was head over heels for you." Ward continued, pressing the barrel of his gun harder to Daisy's head. "Those days are long gone."

Daisy took in his words and thought back to the time Ward had her at gun point during the Hydra takeover. He confessed that Daisy had been his weakness. Out of all he could have chosen to weaken such a warrior as himself, he chose Daisy. For whatever reason, the memory struck a nerve and she closed her eyes.

"So you're saying, I'm no longer your weakness?" Daisy asked, suddenly feeling breathless. Ward didn't respond which led her to believe she was correct. "Then what is your weakness now, Grant?" She asked, emphasizing his first name.

Daisy felt him tense from behind her and she smirked at the effect she still had on him.

"Nothing." Ward replied emotionless. "You were my first and my last." The words stung Daisy more than she'd ever admit to.

"Yet here I am." Daisy suddenly said. "You could have killed me by now." She boasted, suddenly having enough courage to move.

She carefully removed her body away, but still kept it close. She didn't feel the barrel of Ward's gun pressed to her head and she sighed in relief. Turning around, she noticed Ward no longer had his gun aimed at her, but loosely in his hand that rest to his side. He was staring at her with what looked to be adoration and confusion.

"And I will." Ward answered with what seemed to be confidence. His stance didn't look as professional as it did when Daisy first saw him. It seemed more relaxed which she didn't quite understand.

Daisy took in the threat and quickly aimed her gun at Ward, aware of the fact that he could pull a move on her at any given moment. "Then do it." She shrugged.

Ward didn't bother to acknowledge the gun aimed at his heart. All he could really pay attention to was the girl behind the gun itself. Daisy watched in confusion as the man remained still, staring intently at her, as though he was trying to unmask her in a way.

Suddenly, it was as though time stopped. A gun blasted from behind Daisy. Her eyes remained on Ward as a bullet shot through his stomach, making him lose his balance and collapse to the floor. Daisy's eyes widened and she gaped as blood splattered over her face and clothes.

"Ward!" Daisy screamed, dropping her gun, ignoring the loud clatter of it smacking against the ground.

She ran to where he lay on the floor, hand to his stomach, looking around the room like a lost child. She fell to her knees and put her hands over the bullet hole. She could feel the room shaking in which she ignored and only kept her focus on Ward's being.

"Sky- Skye." Ward stuttered, looking up at her with quivering lips.

Daisy shook her head, tears falling heavily from her eyes. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Coulson, his gun aimed, staring at the two on the ground. Daisy suddenly felt anger in her veins, causing the room to shake more than ever before.

"Get help! Now!" Daisy barked at Coulson.

"Dai-" Coulson began, only to have a gun aimed at him.

"I said, get help or so help me Coulson, I will shoot you." Daisy threatened, voice shaking with complete anger.

Coulson stared at the gun and then back at Daisy before nodding slowly, clearly shaken up.

Daisy removed her attention from Coulson and stared back at Ward who seemed to have not removed his eyes from her, even through her outburst. Daisy placed a gentle hand on his cheek, ignoring the fact that she was getting his blood everywhere. She only cared to comfort him as he was in pain. She understood the feeling of getting shot. She understood the need to be comforted. She understood everything.

"It finally.. it finally comes to this, huh?" Ward chuckled through heavy breaths.

Daisy shushed him and put more pressure on the wound.

"I didn't think it would end like this. That's fo- that's for sure." He said, desperately clinging to one of Daisy's arms.

"You're going to be okay." Daisy vowed, sniffling.

"Rookie, I know better." Ward spoke, looking up at her, forcing a painful smile. Daisy smiled back, reminiscing the nickname before finally, she broke. Sobbing, she put both hands over Ward's cheeks and cried into his shoulder.

"You are not going to die, okay?" Daisy objected, hyperventilating. She looked over her shoulder at Coulson who only stood and watched. She could hear sirens outside but wasn't sure if they were for Ward or not.

"Skye.." Ward coughed.

"God, if you weren't bleeding so much, I'd punch you over not calling me by my real name." She said, pushing Ward's now almost-soaked hair out of his face.

"I'm sor- sorry." Ward stuttered, forcing another painful smile. Daisy smiled through heavy tears and quickly noticed Ward's eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Grant! Look at me!" Daisy screamed, facing his head her way.

His eyes opened slightly and he smiled again. "So beautiful." Ward marveled, tracing Daisy's jawline with his fingertips. Pain evident in his face.

"Do you remember that time.." Daisy spoke, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "That time you said I'd understand someday?" She asked, trying to make the situation better. "Understand why you did everything?" Daisy added so he would understand the question more.

Ward only nodded slowly, looking into her eyes with his tired looking ones.

Daisy smiled in return and softly rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone. "I understand." She told him, wrapping her spare hand around his own. Ward's eyes brightened and a single tear fell from one eye. A quiet laugh exited his mouth and he smiled the brightest she had ever seen from him.

"Which is why you can't leave me." Daisy continued thoughtfully. "Okay? You can't."

The sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs startled her, she turned around and quickly aimed her gun at whoever dared to trespass. It had only been the ambulance. They noticed the gun and backed away. Daisy shook her head and put the gun down.

"Help him, please." She pleaded in a shaky voice.

The ambulance nodded sadly and quickly padded over to where she sat next to Ward. She watched as they placed him in a gurney, in which she never let go of his hand until told to. Not even then did she believe she would let go. Not without a fight, of course.

* * *

 **Hello... it's me. Anyways, I'm sorry if I caused emotional breakdowns. I know I had a few of my own whilst writing this. I just felt the need to after reading a few prompts on Tumblr. Forgive me! Also, I'm aware that I ended sort of abruptly. I don't know whether or not I want to add another chapter. I was thinking about letting you readers come up with your own ending. Keep the imaginations going and all! Don't hate me okay.**

 **That is all for now! I hope those of you celebrating Thanksgiving have a great rest of the week and eat tons of yummy food! To the people that don't, still hope the same! Food is food! Always yummy! Ciao!**


End file.
